


I Dare You

by I_Dream_More_When_Im_Awake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cannon, Comfort, Fluff, I tried tho, Love, M/M, his anxieties sometimes get the better of him, yuuri needs his cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_More_When_Im_Awake/pseuds/I_Dream_More_When_Im_Awake
Summary: Yuri has a bit of trouble when it comes to his self confidence, more like self doubt. Victor knows how to fix things.





	

Listening to the city below was a new experience for Yuri. He'd gotten too used to the peaceful and quiet bathhouse back home. Now, trying to sleep while the traffic below him seemed loud and angry, he tossed and turned, waiting to get tired enough to just pass out. 

After a long and extremely exhausting day training for the competition in the morning, victor had decided, due to the weather and the apparently 'broken' heater, that it would be a fantastic idea to push the two single beds in their hotel room together for extra warmth. Of course, Yuri wasn't at all opposed to this, but he also knows that Victor has no clue what personal space is. Does Yuri even mind that? No, no he can't think like that, Victor is his coach. Besides, he probably doesn't even have feelings for him, he flirts with everyone. But he's always watching him like somethings about to happen, with those deep blue eyes. God he could drown in those oceans. Is Victor always so open to everyone the way he is with Yuri? 

Yuri's thought about Victor ever since he was young, when he first saw him skate, he was lost, amazed, intrigued, he knew then how much Victor meant to him, but he never thought the famous skater would show up in his home and announce his new position as coach. Now all Yuri thinks about is him, some would say he's in love, but no, not Yuri, surely. He has other things to focus on. 

With his face stuffed into his pillow, he was dragged out of his thoughts when his roommate burst out of the bathroom, carrying on about something to do with soap, or shampoo? Not flinching or moving from his pillow, Yuri mumbled a muffled "suitcase, green bag."  
After an "oh" and a quick giggle, Victor wondered back into the bathroom after fetching the green bag Yuri had packed. (because someone else forgot to)

Why was Victor even here? Yuri obviously wasn't the best skater, why was he even bothering? Even his older sister seems to disapprove. His friends and family always seem to be supportive, but, he can never tell when they're just putting on an act. Could this whole Victor-thing just be a prank? Why did the best skater in their division come across the world, to a foreign country, to train one of the worst, confidence-lacking skaters in the same division? It had to be a joke, he's really not worth the time or trouble. Or money for that fact, the flights cost money to get to Yuri's hometown. 

"Great. my pillows wet.." Was the thought currently running through Yuri's head. Crying wasn't a brilliant end to the day. A door opens from the direction of the bathroom. "Shit. Just pretend you're asleep and don't move." He thought. That's all well and good, but Victor always knows when he's awake. How does he even do that? Damn him.  
"Yuri, can't sleep yet?" came Victor's concerned voice.  
"mmm"  
"Maybe it's 'cause you're too cold."

In the middle of his reply of 'no', Yuri felt a blob fall on top of him and his rather comfy blanket. Feeling the weight on his back was oddly comforting to Yuri, but he didn't know why. He didn't want Victor to know he'd been crying so he chose not to move or respond. From the feel of it, Victor had collapsed on top if him, splayed out like a starfish, as usual. He could feel Victor's slow breathing, and noticed that his breath was tickling him on the back of his neck. Although he didn't want to admit it, damn this felt nice. 

Victor started to wriggle and shuffle around, and ended up flopping onto his side next to Yuri, and looked at him for a while, just studying him. Yuri could feel his warm gaze, and tried to ignore it, but after a minute or so, he moved just his head, so he was facing Victor. He instantly regretted it. Victor's face broke out into worry and confusion when he saw his roommate with red, glassy eyes.  
"YURI! WHATS WRONG? Did I hurt you?" Victor half-yelled.  
"I'm fine, promise" came his quiet response.  
"Well, you don't look it! I'm your coach, we have to talk about these things. Now what's wrong?" Victor's disbelieving reply was enough to have woken Yuri up enough to talk, but did he want to?  
"Please Yuri, you've been distracted for days. Is the reason for this why you're upset? I want to help, but I can't if you're going to bottle it all up. Please talk to me Yuri?"  
There was really no point in arguing about it, Victor would get it out of him sooner or later.  
"I... I guess I'm nervous." Well it wasn't a total lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.  
"But that's not it, is it Yuri?" Damn him.  
"Why are you here Victor? It's not like I'm easy to train. You had an amazing career, why put it on hold?  
There it was. Yuri didn't think he really wanted to hear the answer, but he's about to. A million things were running through his head, and he felt like his heart was about to tear through his chest. Why was it beating so fast?  
Victor was silent for what felt like a lifetime, he was staring into nothing in particular, he just looked like he was thinking. Victor wanted to word this carefully, he doesn't want to scare Yuri off.  
" the truth is, I found something that I fell in love with more than skating. When I skate, I'm free, but when I saw the way your body moved, it was pure, like it was making its own music. Yuri, I'm not retiring, you inspire me beyond any words, so if you'll let me, I want to skate with you.  
Yuri, oh no. You're crying again. Are you mad?"  
Yuri was now openly sobbing, and it wasn't attractive. Oh god, he wasn't mad, he was overwhelmed. He had no idea Victor felt the way he did. Was Victor trying to say he loved him?  
Yuri managed to calm himself enough to ask Victor "what are you trying to say?"  
"It wasn't clear enough already? Yuri, I fell in love with you the moment I met you at that after party, that you somehow seemed to forget. Look at this ring-" Victor held up Yuri's hand and his own, and finally, Yuri seemed to settle himself to the point he was giggling and smiling staring into his partners deep ocean eyes.  
"There you are, that's the Yuri I know. You talk yourself into despair way too often, don't you? Maybe I should never leave your side, that way, you'll always smile."  
Yuri ditched his blanket and shuffled into Victor's arms and nuzzled his face into his partners pale chest. All Victor could here was a muffled "do it, I dare you."  
Victor embraced his dark haired partner in the warmest cuddle he could muster.  
They both ended up rather sleepy, but Victor soon noticed that Yuri's breathing had slowed and evened out. Was he asleep? A little peek at his partners face confirmed his suspicions.  
He just smiled and thought about what had just been said and done and smiled to himself.  
Victor never turned down a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've ever done. Let me know how I can improve. I know I spelt Yuuri 'Yuri', whoopsies.


End file.
